Unexpected Heartache
by clamsam94
Summary: *nEW cHAPTER Story of breakups healing and war 1700s love story of Ron/Hermione All Harry Potter belongs to JKR not me : so sad PLEASE REVIEW!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 INTRO

Before the war everything was normal, but still not a happy life for Hermione Granger. Being a woman, and living in Britain in the 1700's meant that she had many siblings many chores and to her immense displeasure an arranged marriage. After searching for the right candidate her parents had chosen a respectable war Sergeant by the name of Sergeant Hendrick Lee.

At the young age of fifteen she became engaged to a man that her parents chose for her against her will. Normally her parents are understanding of there oldest and only daughter. All her brothers got to go to school like all the other boys in Britain, but Hermione did not. But she could read and write just as well as her little brothers, and she learned it herself ,and her parents allowed it.. This time however her parents were not allowing her brilliance to get the best of them, she had to get married, her father had been recruited to go to war and her parents couldn't afford to provide housing and food to so many children, Hermione couldn't work and earn money for her family unlike her younger brothers so she had to go. Her family cared for her greatly and had to marry their daughter eventually but they couldn't hold it off any longer ,she had to.

Hermione Granger suddenly awoke in her room, it was the bell. The annoying bell rang through her ears every morning like a nagging pain the never ceased. The neighbors rang that bell every morning to get the animals up for feeding but it also cued her to get up from bed, she had to finish her chores and cook breakfast for her three brothers and she knew that she had to have breakfast on the table by the time they arose from their beds.

She quickly got out of bed and dressed. She was always modestly dressed and her parents greatly appreciated it the reputation of their family always included the daughters. If she showed her ankles in public she would be known as the town outsider . This was not a problem she chose to cover herself up at all times and nobody complained about that.

She walked out of the house and walked towards the chicken coupe. She always enjoyed feeding the chickens, it was peaceful to stand out in the middle of the fields watching the sun rise and the chicken peck the ground….

"Hey!!" a red haired boy came running towards her.

"Oh, you." she said unenthusiastically and a little grumpily for awaking her from her reverie.

" Why is it you never want to talk to me anymore? We used to be friends." he seemed a little hurt.

It was true, her and the tall boy she knew as Ron grew up together for many years, but she was tried of their constant bickering and decided that she had to concentrate on her new engagement.

"I think I decided that I was tired of fighting with you, and I'm busy with other things."

"Like what? Feeding the chickens? That can't be all you're doing." he now seemed curious as to what she had been doing since there last encounter.

" I think that's a bit of a personal question that I don't really want to discuss." she knew that this would not end the discussion, although she had not spoken to Ron in some time she remembered how incredibly stubborn he was. This normally started fights and bickering for the whole neighborhood to see.

"I just don't understand why you can't tell me!" he was getting angry now he always had a short temper and something about her always brought it out.

"Because you don't have to know everything about me!" she too was getting angry and although it was hidden under her furious mask she was a little hurt too.

" I just want to know what's wrong." he said in a much softer tone "I really do care." The last words were barley audible but he knew instantly that she heard him because he saw a blush rise up her cheeks and tears became forming I her eyes.

"R-Ron." she started to cry she knew she couldn't hold it in for long.

" I-I'm engaged." With those final words she started to cry harder her sobs getting longer and louder. He wanted to comfort her but he knew that he putting his hands on an engaged woman was the worst sin for a man to do, so he slowly walked up to her and hugged her, to comfort her and to help himself, he was shocked too, he could only imagine how she felt.

Neither knew how long they stood there for but they broke apart instantly when they head someone behind them.

It was Hermione's parents and behind them a tall gentleman with dark hair, a war uniform and a look of horror and disgust.

"Um Hermione dear…Th-this is your fiancé."

**Chapter 2**

"Oh! Um…. I'm really sorry…" Ron had turned a brilliant shade of red and began stuttering things like "didn't mean to" and "it was nothing" when finally the only thing that could be heard was "I'm sorry" and with that he walked or rather ran away.

Hermione just stared at the group of people not knowing what to do. She knew that she really did nothing wrong but her fiancé thought otherwise.

"I'm really sorry" she said at a whisper "I was just upset…"

"W-"her father began but was suddenly cut off by Hendrick.

"It's okay um.. Do you think I could talk to Hermione alone?"

All around there was mutterings of "fine" and "sure" as the adults walked away back to the house leave the two alone.

"Okay," he began" I really don't know what happened but I know whatever it was, you didn't mean it."

"What are you saying?" she knew the conversation was heading this way.

"I'm just saying that ummm.. Your friend being umm.. Well I just think he was planning that to happen and well… your mine now and I just think that these things shouldn't happen anymore." he continued.

"Are you saying that he wanted me to cheat on my husband because no matter how much I dislike you I wouldn't even do that!" she finished a little to harshly.

" I'm sorry you feel that way, but no matter how much you dislike me I want you-that is I forbid you to see him again, no matter what your intensions were." he finished.

Hermione realized her place by that statement. Her husband wasn't there to make her happy, he just needed a wife and she would do. She had no place to disobey him or contradict him.

" Yes. Im sorry it happened." she finished a little defeated.

" Your forgiven," he finished and at that they started for the house but not before he took her by the hand to led the way.

Not far from the spot the couple was standing Ron Weasley stood behind the scattered trees and bushes of the landscape. He just stood there thinking of what he said and what she had promised to do. He wasn't trying to take advantage of her and he hoped that after the talk she didn't think that too. But his fears were confirmed when he saw her walk home with him hand and hand, wishing that he was the one that told her that she was only his, and to hear her obey and devote herself to him. He never knew his feelings for her until this moment and he slowly walked home feeling confused and hurt.

CHAPTER #3

"Ron! Where have you been!?'" his mother had been screaming at him for being late for breakfast. " I was outside…" he said not really paying attention.

"Well go to your room and fix it up. Don't you remember Harry's coming today!" she yelled at his utterly blank face.

"Oh yeah!" this cheered him up greatly and he went to his room to make room for his best friend.

After 20 minutes cleaning Ron lazily walked out of his room and down the stairs to the kitchen. Halfway down the stairs he knocked into someone with a loud thud.

"Ginny!" he yelled getting up off the floor, "You Can't just stop in the middle of the staircase. What's the matter?" noticing the horrified look on her face.

"Nobody told me Harry was coming." she said sounding totally shocked.

" That's right Ginny we forgot how much you fancied Harry, next time we'll tell you so you can prepare." said Fred and George mockingly who just appeared at the door way.

"I do not!" she yelled, Ginny had always had a big mouth and could never keep it shut which often got her into trouble.

"Ginny keep quite please! Fred, George stop teasing your sister and Ron go wait outside for Harry he should be here soon. Ron slowly walked outside away from the house.

It was a big house, but looked awkwardly built and the gardens surrounding it was overgrown and full of weeds but it was a pleasant sight. It wasn't the most well groomed house in the area but it certainedly had character. Every day you could see the whole family gather to eat out in the garden.

Ron never noticed his best friend come walking towards him until he found himself face to face with his best mate.

" Hey Ron." Harry seemed happy but beneath his fake smile Ron knew something was wrong.

"What happened Harry?" Ron asked.

"Did you hear about Hermione?" Harry asked afraid to hear the answer. He knew his fiend wouldn't take this to easily.

" Yeah I did, I met him actually." Ron looked down at his shoes and was determined not to look up.

" Oh.. Yeah I talked to her the other day… she acted okay but she didn't look to good."

" Well, he'll be good to her,.." Ron started knowing completely that he wished he was marring her.

" Come on Ron we all know your not okay with this." Harry started not knowing the response he will get.

" Alright maybe I do want to be with her but she's engaged, and her parents hate my family. Why would she want to be with me anyways?" Ron moaned still starring down at his shoes.

"You'd be surprised how much she wants you," Harry said watching a flush rise up his friends face.

" How long do I have?" Ron asked after moments of silence.

" She gets married in a week." Harry said sadly, he doubted his friend could end such a wedding as this, especially with the circumstances of the war in which he decided to enlighten to his friend on another day.


	2. To war!

"You're what!?"

The whole Weasley house was awoken to Ron's yell in the early morning yet nobody knew as to why he felt the need to shout at 6 a.m.

" I told you Ron", Harry said slowly trying desperately to calm his friend before he started shouting again, " I'm going to fight. I have to, and I think you should come too." Harry looked at his shocked friend waiting for a reply.

"So you're saying we should ship ourselves across the bloody ocean to fight in some war 100s of miles away?!" Ron asked.

" Something like that." Harry mumbled regretting ever mentioning this to Ron.

" Well I guess if I can't stop you I'll have to come too." Ron finished after a few moments of thought.

Hermione awoke to voices coming beneath her in the kitchen, she quickly dressed and walked down the stairs to greet the early visitor.

" Hermione." Her parents started speaking after watching he stare at the young man in front of her for some time. "Your fiancé would like a word." they finished together and walked out into the gaden t leave the couple in peace.

"Yes?" It was Hermione who was first to break the silence as she listened to the soft ticking of the clock hanging on the wall behind her.

" I have come to tell you that our wedding is postponed."

"Postponed? Are you telling me that you no longer wish to be my husband?" she asked extremely curious as to what his excuse would be.

" I have been called to go to war, and I wish that you would come with me."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 4

"Wh-What!? Come with you to war?" She questioned. 

" It seems I am needed at war, and as my fiancé you are to assist me" He said as though it was completely normal.

" Unless you are unaware, I must point out that I won't be much help seeing I am in fact a woman. I cant possibly be much use in the middle of a war, maybe I should bare you the burden and stay home, take care of the house??" She went on hoping praying he would agree.

" I wont be leaving you here, and I have found a suitable position for you anyways." He explained

"And that would be?" She questioned interestedly.

"As a nurse, you will assist the wounded in battle and will set up a camp where you will be safe and heal the injured" He seemed rather pleased that he had found such a job for his exceptionally young fiancé.

Knowing that there was no way out of this Hermione excepted, "If you wish.."

The early morning brought many skeptical thoughts to Hermione.

'

_How does he expect me to follow him across the ocean so I can be his perfect housewife in the middle of a bloody war! Besides I don't know much about healing, I know the simple remedies but how am I supposed to know how to magically heal the mortally wounded. I don't even know what supplies I'll have!"_

Thoughts were racing through her mind and before she knew it she had finished her morning chores. As she was heading back to the house she spotted a familiar figure in the distance. She quickly ran to catch up with him, but it seemed as he was speeding up causing her to run rather quickly across the fields.

"Ron! Ron!" she called as he finally came to a sudden stop, causing herself to bump into him.

"What is it? Inviting me to your wedding? Well you can count on me not attending" He spat.

"Ron, why are you so bitter? You know that I had as much to do with this as you did." She said sadly, trying to gain eye contact but failing.

"I actually had no idea I was contributing I would've expected at least a thank you or is that why you're here?"

"Ron stop this!" She yelled almost begging him. " I have absolutely no desire to be married, especially to him you know as well as I who I'd prefer" she said her voice softening.

"Well, I wish I could help you, but I can't. Sorry" he said sounding unconcerned.

"Ron Weasley look at me when I talk to you!" She shrilled " and stop acting like you don't care, because I know you, more than you want me to. I know that it kills you to see me with him and you're doing nothing! You're going to let him win! You're just going to sit on your lazy arse and watch me get married to him when both you and I know that we are meant to be together!" She was in hysterics by the time she finished her rants and Ron looked shocked for just a second.

" A bit bold of you to say isn't it " he scoffed. He wouldn't give in to something he couldn't have, even if it wasn't her fault, he didn't want her to have the satisfaction.

"Ron Weasley you are the foulest man I have ever met! I hate how much I want you, how much you make me want you! I hate that know matter what I say you'll never admit you care about me as much as I do. It scares you I know it." She finished tears pouring down her face. She always imagined confessing her love to him as joyous and romantic but it was painful, because even though he didn't deny it he wouldn't accept it either.

"Well, it doesn't matter much anymore does it?" she finished trying to keep some composure " I just wanted to bid you goodbye"

With the finishing comment his head jolted up listening intently.

"I'm leaving for the war in two days I wont be seeing you and it would be a regret of me not to say goodbye, not that you would care much either way."

"No need to say goodbye 'Mione" He said quietly " I'm going to war too."

And with that he left Hermione alone in the middle of the field thinking about how much she just confessed and how much he didn't in return.


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione Granger spent the next months healing the wounded of the war. She had yet to see any traces of her friends which although it meant they weren't hurt she secretly wished she could she Ron. It had been three months since the day she had told him she loved him, the day she was rejected and her heart broken. She still didn't stop thinking of him. Being in the middle of the war made her think of him even more. _Is he alright? What is he doing now? Is he being careful? _The questions kept her up most nights, she couldn't help worrying. She knew that he and Harry are known for reckless actions and was scared dead to imagine what they could be doing.

Unsurprisingly, she was very good at what she was assigned to do. Working in a small tent-like area was challenging to start, she wasn't used to such small quarters but she adapted quickly when injured soldiers came to her desperately needing her help. Many broken legs, arms and bullet wounds later she was highly respected of the nurses. Most doubted her abilities when she first arrived, she was young but she was determined to help while she was there. She surprised older wives of generals and sergeants with her knowledge of nursing. They thought she would just be another problem, but she took over the jobs of the old wives who in her opinion had seen one to many wars. It was something she grew up with, having brothers who always got into trouble she would have to take care of there mischievous injuries.

"Miss Granger?" Morgan called. Morgan was also a nurse working with wounded. She was younger in her 20's and quickly befriended Hermione. She was the only one who listened to her and admired her not just for her skill in healing.

"Yeah Morgan?" she called. She had a busy morning. People were pouring in to the infirmary. A fight had broken out nearby and numbers were short, they were losing. Badly. She had seen bullet wounds all day and was desperate to get back to her cabin to sleep.

"Turns out they have a few more victims of the attack a few hours ago, they should be arriving shortly and will need attending to. They are requesting space for three." She said feeling sorry for her friend. She only had to change bed linens and cook for the healing. She was never good at doctoring and she was pregnant, so she couldn't do much hard labor unlike Hermione. Her friend had to heal most of the wounded that came by, her being the most knowledgeable. She pitied her for her tiring job and tried to help as much as possible.

"Thanks Morgan." Hermione called. She was busy trying to find room. The tent was large. It was separated into small rooms for privacy but can also be big enough to squeeze two people together for those who are recovering. She had the place tidy. She used one mini-room for medicines and bandages as well bed linens and extra cloths for the soldiers.

How can I fit three? She thought to herself. I suppose I can put Mr. Johnson and Mr. Taylor together seeing as they're both better, they'll both be leaving shortly anyways.

"That leaves three rooms for the incoming victims, but once they're checked over I can see if I can't combine rooms or if I have to confine one or two…" She was rather pleased by this arrangement. She got prepared for anything in the next hours awaiting the injured. She got out bandages, herbs and other medicines expecting anything from internal bleeding to a sprained wrist.

" Hermione, they are about a mile away. I need your help for a moment. Mr. Santos is having trouble sitting up and he needs some food before he takes his medicines." Morgan explained.

"Sure." Hermione said as she walked over to the man's bed helping him into a sitting position. He was far too old in her opinion to be in war, and after two bullets he still wanted to fight. She was very impressed.

She could hear the injured being carried in and she instructed to lay them in separate rooms for evaluations and that she would be there shortly.

After finishing with the old man she went outside to talk to the men who delivered the patients, as Morgan got supplies ready.

"I need to know a few things before you can leave." She said as she got out a piece of paper to record.

"Yes Ma'am" They said.

The two men were tall and well built having to carry numerous wounded soldiers in and out of war sites. They knew her well by now, they have known her since she first got there and had gone through this same procedure every time.

"Okay I know this gets old.. What are your names please" she asked

"Robert Lendon" "Jack Goodman"

She wrote down on her board. Honestly after months she still had to ask there names? But every time she skipped that question she got scolded by the older women. Like their names ever change.

"What are the three victims names.." she asked.

" Actually miss, one died on the way, we couldn't save him. But the other two…"

"Yes?" she questioned as she scribbled down notes such as dates location and times of action.

"They are unidentified. We don't even think they belonged to the generals group."

"Whatever do you mean?" she asked.

"Well they didn't have any identification on them and the others said they don't know their names so…. We are guessing they heard of the struggle and came to help."

"Thank you sirs. We will ask them at the appropriate time, once they are better. " She concluded, writing down a few last notes and then dismissed them.

"Oh! Wait!" she called. "I need a description, I know stupid rule but I need to follow guidelines." she explained. She was finally trusted by the crazy elder women to file the information on people who came, died or got released and even though she thought some of the questions were pointless she had to abide, they already threatened to take the "privilege" away once.

"Oh yes. Umm I believe one has black hair ,very messy, green eyes." he explained. "And the other umm… red hair rather tall bloke he's not doing to well, looked rather pale but maybe it was because he was unconscious…" The man rambled on. He did that a lot.

"Okay! Thank you." She finished, interrupting his ramblings. "I'd say I hope to see you soon but that wouldn't be very good so I bid you good day sirs"

They each said goodbyes and left to recover more injured.

Hermione's stomach ached, she knew she was overreacting, every time someone came in she feared for her friends, she couldn't help it.

She walked into the tent, preparing to go and check the patients.

Just then as she walked into the first room, her heart dropped into her stomach like dead weight. There he was. Her worst fear lived. Ron. Lying in bed. Unconscious. Bleeding from his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

_She was in shock. Her best friend, her lover, lying there, he looked so helpless. She called for Morgan._

"_Morgan!" she called. Her friend rushed to her side._

"_I need you to get Ro.. Um this patient for treatment. Quickly please he's losing a lot of blood."_

_Hermione then went to see Harry she needed to know what happened._

_She walked into the room to see her friend awake and sitting up._

"_Harry" she rushed. "I don't have much time and neither does Ron, I need to know what happened."_

"_We heard of the ambush and we thought they needed help. We were losing and we went for retreat. But Ron, he went back for someone, someone he knew before, and he got hit, and uh.. So did his friend, he died on the way. Ron will be devastated." he finished._

"_Thank you Harry." she said in a whisper and quickly hugged him and rushed to Ron's room at the call of Morgan signaling the ready to operate. _

"_Its not as bad as it looks" she explained. " He seemed to have woken up a little while I was getting ready for you." she said as she walked out of the room._

_Hermione now alone went to Ron's side. It looked as if his bleeding stopped, or at least decreased since his arrival. She took off his jacket which was covered in dirt and now his blood and she started making a pile of his soiled clothes. _

_She looked at Ron. He lay there in front of her, his bare chest covered with dried blood and a deep wound on his lower stomach. It looked better than she imagined. She feared a deep gunshot wound but it was very shallow and she easily got it out in minutes. She looked at his skinny figure. They certainly didn't feed him enough, but Ron ate enough for three men so it wasn't a surprise he was skinny. _

_She was about to start bandaging his slight scars on his arms when he started to stir. He tossed his head and moved slightly but showed a pained expression when he tried to move his leg. She had to fix that sprain too she told herself. Then, he opened his eyes and looked thoroughly shocked to see Hermione standing over him. _

"_H-Hermione? Um.. Why are you here? And umm… "he looked around "Where is here exactly?" He asked with a very puzzled look on his face. _

"_Ron" she said slowly. He still seemed a bit delusional. "I've been working here, this is the Army Hospital. Well there are many scattered about but you were sent here with Harry and… um" she didn't want to put too much on Ron too fast he already looked exhausted._

"_James? He was hurt bad." He sounded very clear on that statement, he knew exactly what he was talking about. "Where is he? Is he here too? How is he?" He seemed overly worried and got more alert by the second. "How's Harry too?"_

"_Ron, slow down you're going to pass out again. We have to worry about you first. You scared me when you came here you know that? I thought, I thought you were…" She started to tear up. She tried to be as professional as possible. She couldn't contain her emotions anymore. She pictured for a moment Ron's limp body being buried and she lost all control. Ron knew her conclusion and tried to comfort her. _

"_Hermione, I'm okay." He said a little shakily. "I've been worse honest, and I know you can heal me up better than anyone." He looked her in the eyes and reached out and grabbed her hand. " I trust you"_

_She hugged Ron and dried her tears. "Look at me crying over you like that. I'm sorry Ron you must think I'm pathetic." She got up and searched for her bandages for his arms and stomach._

"_Ron. Um.. I'm going to need to umm well fix you up you know? So if might sting a bit. Tell me if anything hurts okay?" She said shyly. She didn't really know what her problem was, she saw naked men every day. But this was Ron, half naked and it was defiantly doing something on her nerves._

"_That's fine 'Mione" he said sleepily as he yawned. He normally only used that name to sweet talk her into doing something and ever time he said it her heart fluttered._

_She started wrapping up his slightly bloodied arm. It looked as it had been scraped on a rock or something sharp but it was a relatively small cut. Every time her fingers would tough his bare arm she would tremble. Her heart was in her chest and she was having a tough time talking. Whilst Ron was pretending to doze off so he could try to focus on anything other than Hermione. __Don't think of her. Please don't think of her. Ahhh… she just rubbed my arm… No! Stop! She's engaged and shes just doing her job! If you get hard on her…._ His train of thought abruptly ended when she moved to his chest. "Ron" she said softly. She thought he was sleeping. He opened his eyes a yawned trying to look convincing. "Ron.. I'm going to have to stitch you up… Oh I'm so sorry. It wont hurt terribly I promise." She looked nervous and she hoped she didn't hurt him. 

"Its okay, I'll be a man" he laughed and flashed that gorgeous lopsided smile that melted her heart. _Awww. So adorable. _She thought.

"Okay, I promise I'll warn you first before I start." She said soothingly. "Just uh.. Lie back and relax. It wont heal right if your all tensed up." 

He put his head back and breathed slowly in and out. He got stitches twice before, when he was younger and he remembered that sharp persistent pain.

"Ready?" she asked with the sewing needle in hand. 

He took a slow breath in "Ready" He felt the needle go through his skin and begin to sew himself together. Minutes past and his skin got very sore and irritated while the wound was decreasing size. "Ouch! That hurt!" He said pained as he looked at his chest which was half stitched up. 

"So much for being a man." she said as she laughed. Ron seemed somewhat hurt by this and she reassured him. "Its okay Ron I was joking is all. I know it hurts, it really does, your being really brave. I've had men crying in here before. Can you imagine? War veterans crying over stitches, that's ridiculous." she said. Slowly making more progress, it seemed that when she talked to him he relaxed a bit more so she continued hoping it would help. "You're alright Ron, almost done." She made the final stitch and cut it. She started getting more bandages for it. Ron examined his chest. She had done a really good job, the gash that once covered his chest was all sewn up and now he had just small scrapes and cuts spread around. 

"Ron, I'm going to put a bandage around it okay? I promise it wont hurt too much the worst is over." Her voice was soothing and caring. She always thought she was good at taking care of people but it was easy for her with Ron. She really did care for him and wanted to heal him right. She also wanted to do it the most pain-free way. She hated that look on his face when he winced and seeing him unconscious was enough to never wanted to see him in pain again. 

"Okay 'Mione" he said. " You don't mind if I sleep do you? I'm pretty tired." he asked yawning.

"Of course, I honestly thought you would have been out a while ago. You can sleep." She said as she started wrapping his chest. She finished after 20 minutes trying to clean out the small cuts that risked infection. Before she got up to leave she rested her head next to his and kissed his cheek and then his forehead, " I love you Ron." she said quietly as she got up and left him to sleep.

The next morning Ron woke up in a new room. How he knew that he wasn't sure, he was in a tent and all the rooms looked alike but this one was smaller and lacked all of the medical supplies from yesterday. He could tell Hermione had fixed up his leg, it was in a splint now. She must've come back later to check on him. He let his mind wander for a few minutes on what happened the day before.

_I wonder if she'll come back and see me today… What if she only gets to see me once? If she only works in critical or something? Errrr… Why did she have to be so good at healing!? Oh I hope I don't get an old nurse.. That old lady last night was terrible… she tried to get me to change out of my clothes but then she saw my splint and change her mind, crazy lady… I don't want her to see me starkers…… But I Definitely don't want Hermione to see me starkers either, Right? Oh yes I do… I cant help it she's just so perfect I wish I could have her… Wait! She's engaged! How could I forget? She did all that last night while engaged!? Maybe she does really like me…. Not that theres anything I can do…. Oh I don't know anymore… _

Ron's thought process was cut short when a young lady whom was very pregnant walked in with a tray of food. She placed it down on his bed and smiled as he looked at the tons of food that laid before him.

"Ms. Granger told me to give you extra food, says you'll be very hungry. That girl has been acting strange today, she thinks I don't notice.__I notice everything can't keep a secret much that girl. Never mind you don't know her do you? Well eat up." 

"Wait. You.. She never told you?" He looked at Morgan's questioning glance. " We know each other.. Um we lived near each other back home we grew up together." He said. "Is she coming back? Will I get to see her?"

" Yes Mr. Um what is it?" she asked.

"Weasley" he said.

"Right, um I'll make sure I tell her you have been asking for her. Wouldn't want to keep you two apart. Oh, I want to warn you though Mr. Weasley Miss Granger wont be a Miss for much longer, she'll be married right after war, so as much as I hate that man, I would suggest you stay away whilst he is around. He is a very jealous, he's worried about someone like you taking her away."

Ron's ears turned red as did his face. "Um, we're not like um _that_ we're just um.. Friends… I'm not trying to steal her or anything." He said mumbling.

"I see. Well I would send in Helga but I dear say she's not nearly as pleasant as our friend so I'll see if she has time to see you. You are all she asks about. Good day Mr. Weasley." She walked out of the room and down the hall to the next room. Ron started scarfing down his breakfast, hadn't eaten a properly sized meal in months Ron always was hungry but out there he couldn't worry about that. After eating he sat in his bed and dozed off a few times, wondering when he would see Hermione again. He was thinking about Sergeant Lee…

_Is he really worried about me? Why? Maybe he knows about my feelings for her, or maybe her feeling too? Maybe he finally realized we were like lovesick puppies and that makes him nervous. He sounds controlling to me. Hermione deserves much better than that. He wont treat her any good, he'll just use her as a trophy to hang on his arm as he goes to fancy dinners back in England. Or worse what if he mistreats her by hitting!? Or what if he forces her to do things she doesn't want? If he lays a finger on her without her permission I'll hit him so hard…. _

But then Ron realized the problem. Women weren't equal to people like the Sergeant. To him they were just something to show off, trophies and shags. He cringed at the thought of her carrying his children. She was far too young. He may be old enough but she certainly wasn't in Ron's eyes.

Then a noise nearby his room stopped his mind reeling. He her foot steps by the door and hushed whispers. He could tell what they were saying but it sounded as if the two outside were arguing. Then the whispering stopped and the next second Hermione was at the door. Ron perked up at the sight of her and she blushed. She walked up to his bed and sat down next to him in a chair. 

" How are you Ron? Does anything else hurt? I fixed your leg last night, I hope you don't mind me not waking you up." she said.

"I'm good. And I'm sore I don't think anything else hurts that needs to be fixed anyways and no of course I don't mind you fixing my leg. I'm grateful really." he said with a smile.

"I was just doing my job. But I admit I was very worried about you." she said smiling back. "So.. I heard you gave Helga a hard time last night? She was complaining about some randy redhead who wouldn't change his clothes. I knew she was talking about you. Do you try to be difficult or do you just like being dirty?" she laughed.

" My stubbornness just adds to my charm 'Mione you know that." he laughed and winked at her. "But the honestly the old lady came in here in my sleep and was yanking at my trousers! What would have you done? Gave me a right fright there, and I'm not randy." he finished.

Hermione laughed again. "I know she scares me too. She's a bit too old really just gets in the way. I thought it was funny really not many get away with much from her mind you. And I'm sorry to say Ron but you are a randy git." She said smiling as she teased him.

"I can't help it 'Mione" he whinned " I haven't seen a girl in months I almost forgot what one looked like, and then I showed up in this wonderful place where I'm surrounded by pretty girls like you. 'Course I was randy, although that old lady turned me off a bit, I really missed seeing you and then you turn up I was thrilled." He said and blushed as he realized his obvious flirting.

" It's alright Ron," she laughed " I missed you too." She leaned towards his and kissed him. He was in shock. Complete shock. Here the woman of his dreams is kissing him! He is so enthusiastic he pulls her on top of him onto his bed and he rests his hands on her shoulders. They break apart and smile.

"Oh wow! Ron you really are randy aren't you?" she giggles as she feels his hard bulge press against her. Ron blushes and looks away trying to reposition himself so his excitement isn't so obvious to her. 

"Oh. Ron" she sighed. "It's okay you know. I know you cant help it. To be honest it turns me on a bit. I'm attracted to you too trust me." she said trying to lessen the awkwardness. "You aren't disgusted?" He questioned. " I thought you would think I was a pig or something." he said sadly.

"Of course not Ron. Its charming" she giggled "It just shows me how much you like me. And I would never think of you as a pig. Now my fiancé is a better example. He gets hard when he holds my hand for gods sake and not because he loves me because he just wants to get in my knickers" she said sadly. "I meant what I said you know. About me loving you, I really do. I'd be yours in a heartbeat if I could, and he knows it. That's why he hates you, that's why he doesn't trust me. He makes me fell dirty, like I'm not to be trusted that all I'm good for is a good shag." she spat.

"But, but he hasn't made you…" he couldn't finish. The thought of him making her have sex with his was unbearable.

"No, of course not. Not because he's a gentleman but because if he gets me pregnant before our wedding well that would be a bit scandalous wouldn't it? He may be a pig but he is surrounded by much nobler people. He wouldn't dare loose his reputation, plus he said he didn't want to risk getting me fat." she aid sadly.

"Oh I'm sorry 'Mione. I wish I could change things, I just don't know how I can." he said as he hugged her and she laid her head in his chest.

"Ahhh." he moaned. "Not there." he winced at where his stitches were.

"Ohhh. I'm sorry Ron! Here let me help you. I'm supposed to be checking on you." she said getting back on track. "Is there anywhere else that hurts?"

"No" he said as he leaned back preparing for twenty one questions of how he is doing.

"Good." she smiled "Umm… sorry Ron I'm going to need to see your stitches again make sure they're healing right." she said.

He looked up and blushed. Sure she already saw him once but that was before he admitted his feelings. He tried to pull of his shirt but was stopped by pain in his arms. "Ow!" he said "That's hurts. I didn't notice my arms 'till now they still sting a bit." he said still struggling with his shirt.

"I expected them to hurt. They'll be better in a few days. Here Ron let me help you." she sighed and reached out and help him get his arms out and pulled it over his head. His full chest exposed laid her hands down and ran them down his scars. "Back to the randy thing" he moaned. "It's getting worse."

"Oh Ron, I have to do this and if you have a problem with it I'll go get Helga to do it. I think she had a crush." she laughed at his horrified face when she mentioned Helga. She began to unwrap the bandages in order to get a better look at his stitches. He was so skinny, she could see all of his ribs but he still kept his build. She could only imagine what was underneath his shirt months before. His big shoulders and muscular arms impressed her and made her mouth dry. With any other man his size would scare her but she knew Ron would never hurt her. 

After examining his stomach she seemed very pleased. "Well, as you can see your still a bit banged up, but there's nothing that's too bad right now. I might have to check umm.. The rest.. Um of you afterwards.. Make sure I haven't missed anything." she said shyly.

He gulped. The rest of him. What did that mean… not starkers.. No he'd rather Helga. He wouldn't be able to stand it. Especially if she felt him up, no he couldn't. 

"Don't worry Ron." she said silkily " I'll be gentle." she winked and laughed as he took and other gulp and turned bright red. 

"I'll be back okay? Your lucky I'm not busy, I wouldn't get to see you. By the way, Helga's probably going to come by again today so please just cooperate. I swear she's married and old and has no sexual turns ons, so just do as she pleases. I'll have to listen to it." she said almost pleading. 

" I don't like her" he whined. " She's creepy and old. How do you know she doesn't think I'm attractive?" he asked now trying to get under her skin. 

"What else do you suggest Ron?" she sighed, " Unless you haven't noticed your extremely dirty so you need your cloths washed. If you're a good boy I'll get you more food." He perked up at this. "Really?" he asked hopefully. 

"Sure. Just do as your told alright?" she asked almost out of the door. 

"Fine. Just tell her to lay off will yea? I'd much rather you do it." he mumbled.

"Aww so sweet Ron. But no that's the one thing I'm not sure I could do" she walked back to his bed, "If I got caught," she shuddered " Don't get me wrong I love you Ron but I don't do this kind of stuff. I take care of the dying and honey, thankfully your not dying. Know I can get away with visiting or help checking you up but nothing more. I'm sorry." she said as she hugged him.

"Besides, its only fair, I get in your pants when you get in mine" she smirked as she walked out the door and down the hall requesting that Mr. Weasley would get extra food after linens cleanings.


	6. Chapter 6

The rest of the day Hermione spent busy, helping Morgan, visiting patients and talking to generals that had come by. She must admit she was getting popular throughout the region.

"That's because your so young and pretty Herms" Morgan said earlier that day. "Every man is impressed. They would love to have a wife like you! Of course you already got a line of two" she said smirking.

"Line? Line of two? Where did you get that?" She demanded.

"Oh just that cute redhead you've been fawning over. I think he's smitten for you as well." she said.

"Morgan you cant go a day without gossip can you?" she asked. " But I suppose there is no denying it, I am all for him aren't I? But what am I to do? In case you haven't noticed I'm engaged. The bloody man comes by every week to see if I've given in to any men here. Unfortunately this time I have something to hide." she sighed. "Well I should go um.. Check on them." she said nervously. "Its ok herms, id be right behind you if I wasn't already pregnant." she laughed. " 'Course I'll cover for you, but I better not find you two in the bed sheets I wont cover for that, at least look like you should be there." she said as Hermione thanked her and went to Ron's room.

"You there!" Hermione froze. Great! She had been caught the cover had been blown. She waited for her scolding. " You going over to that ginger bloke?" Helga called with arms full of linens. "You go deal with him, says he's grown emotionally attached to his bloody trousers and cant take them off." Hermione laughed but immediately stopped when she saw the lady's face. "Yes Ma'am." she said obediently. She took new sheets for Ron and clothes he could wear whilst his was in the wash. With one last fake disappointed and put off look she went to Ron's trying not to looked pleased.

She entered the room and Ron looked up and smiled. "Emotional attachment works with these people." he smirked looking down at his filthy trousers still on him.

"Ron, I swear you enjoy to be dirty." she sighed but couldn't help but laugh.

"Well looks like you get the challenge now, Warning you it might be a bit of a fight to get these off" he smiled.

"Ron.." she whined "Would you just take your bloody pants off?"

"I thought it was ' I don't get in your pants without you in mine' deal?" He teased.

She thought of a response to that and before she could help it she blurted out "That can be arranged." she blushed and so did Ron.

"Here" she tossed him pants " just put the bloody things on so we both stay out of each others?" she said.

"Its okay 'Mione I'm in no rush to get in your knickers." he smiled and pulled her over to is bed. "But unfortunately you're going to have to assist because I have this here splint" he looked down at the thing supporting his leg. "and I cant bend over or sit up so its all up to you." he laughed. He looked at her and sensed something wrong.

"Mione? You're not okay with this are you? Its ok you know go get someone else. I promise I'll be good for you. For you?" he said desperate for her to say something.

"Its okay Ron, really. It's just this is so fast, and I'm engaged. No its fine, I just thought of him for a second. I thought of how he would force me to do this for him and you… you're so perfect and sweet and Oh! I wish he was a gentleman like you, but no really I'll help you." she finished looking his in the eyes.

"Um.. 'Mione you're not upset at the things I've said right? I mean I swear I respect you more than he ever will, I would never ever make you do something. You know that right? I'm sorry I said those things I was trying to charm you up I guess." he said blushing at the last part.

She bent down to meet his eyes and looked into them while speaking, "Ron, I have known you since I was 5 and I know what a charmer you are, and I also know you are the most sincere person I have ever met. You would never make me do anything and I know it." She said forcefully. "Besides," she sighed, " I've always wanted to get in your pants." "Really?" he asked excited from her sexiness.

"Oh definitely," she said as she reached down and stroked his rock hard below. He let out a growl from his chest as she purred in his ear.

"Okay Ron I have to pretend to be a little professional here" she laughed.

She reached down and unbuttoned his trouser slowly unzipping the fly.

Her hands unintentionally stroking his member causing Ron to moan again.

"'Mione.. Please love make it quick or I wont make it." he said pleadingly and huskily.

"Its okay Ron, you can release I wont mind.." she said as she giggled.

"Your just lucky I'm not in your knickers granger or you'd be screaming my name by now." he said shakily as she tugged his trousers off his hips and dragged them down.

"Oh really? Like this?" she asked as she stroked his member only having thin long underwear covering himself.

"Miiioooonneeee," he groaned. She smiled to herself and thought she would pity the man and relieve him. "Okay I'll stop, you randy.." Before she could finish she grabbed her a pulled her to his side as he released all over where she was. "Oh. Wow," she said nervously.

"Its not that I didn't like it or appreciate it but umm lets say after months without a glimpse of a girl a bloke does get pretty randy and well you doing that, its pretty strong for me." he chocked out.

"Ha ha, okay Ron just um thanks for that, you and I know both that I'm not really ready for that yet…" she said softly.

He reached up and hugged her then motioned back at his lower half.

"Well you certainly made a mess Mr. Weasley," she said laughing.

"Only because you seduced me Miss Granger." he teased.

"Alright you really need to get out of those clothes… errr… you wouldn't mind if I took that off too?" she directed to the thin cloth left covering himself which was wet with his excitement from before. He nodded yes.

"You sure?" she questioned. She couldn't believe she was going to finally see Ron starkers!

"You're the doctor, beside it'll give you the chance to ehh what was it? Check me over?" he asked as he laughed at her deep blush.

"Mione, again I don't want you to do anything you don't want to yourself, if your not comfortable," " Its not that Ron I just cant believe you'd let me is all." she said softly "Hermione I love you, I'd trust you with every thing anything, my whole life although you already saved my life once." he pecked her cheek.

"Right" she said. She went back down to the end of the bed and pulled of his trousers completely. The only thing left was a thin worn out underwear. She put her fingers underneath the fabric and felt the smooth skin of his hips she slowly pulled down as he arched up to get it off his hips. She slowly uncovered his member , his thighs, pulled it to his knees, his ankles and off. She tossed it aside and drank in his beauty. She could tell he was blushing but she didn't know why. He was gorgeous. Anyone with eyes could see that. She wanted to lay down and let him take her there but she needed control. "Oh, Ron." she whispered as she went up the bed and kissed him while her other hand stroked his hardened cock. "'Mione, don't mean to be rude but ahhhh… I'm going to make another mess if you don't stop that soon." he chocked out. She kissed his lips and got out his clean clothes. She slipped on shorter thicker undergarments first but she kissed his base lovingly before covering him up. Then went on his trousers, which didn't smell of battle, or dirt. She piled the dirty, wet laundry in the corner. And kissed him again. "You know" he said, "So far you've seen all of me in two days since I've been here…" "Yes?" she said. "Well when can I see you?" "Ha ha, try again when I'm not engaged." she said. Ron's face fell "Ron. I'm sorry, that you don't get any return on this. I would give myself to you in a heartbeat but now is not the time or place. I love you, I do." she said.

He hugged her tight " I know love, and I'll wait, I don't mind." He said and he dozed off soon after. She took his laundry and took it to be washed, how she will explain the moisture she had no idea.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys

Hey guys! Im pretty sure you all want to kill me right now…. I haven't updated in a while but I've hit a bit of a block but I'm working. I'd REALLY appreciate some reviews for feedback. I'm not sure if I can keep this up during school and I need to know if people are still interested. I just want to know before I put all my time into this because with everything else going on I would rather know that other people are enjoying it too. I'll still write though.. I have to finish this story for myself, but I might not update the story anymore…I need to know whether readers are as interested as I hoped. Reviews are really helpful. It would mean a lot if more people would review.. I would be encouraged to keep this going. I need to know if its worth putting on this site.

Thanks


	8. Chapter 8

_Ron was quickly recovering in the next days of rest. He even felt well enough to get up and try to walk around. He got tired very quickly but he still got up which was a great accomplishment. He was soon moved into the room with Harry. They knew Hermione must've had something to do with this arrangement, but they didn't complain they were pleased. _

_When Harry saw Ron walk slowly into his room he was so relieved his friend was okay. He wanted to kill him for doing a stupid stunt but he thought he and Ron had enough near-death experiences. _

_Ron was helped back into bed by a nurse and she then left without a word._

"_Hey," Ron said._

"_Hey" Harry mumbled back._

"_Nice to see you've come round," Harry said staring at the ceiling._

"_Yea, not too banged up yet" Ron grinned._

"_Umm, So how's James? Have you seen him yet?" Ron asked and looked expectantly at Harry._

"_Ehhh… Ron… He…. They couldn't do anything he… he" Harry stammered. Ron looked at him questioningly._

"_He… James is dead Ron." Harry said trying not to look at his friend. _

"_What? No! He can't be! I risked my bloody arse for him! He cant be dead! He cant!" He yelled as he pounded into his pillow. Awkward silence._

"_When did he die?" Ron asked after a long 3 minutes._

"_He died on the way here.. I honestly thought you knew… I'm really sorry mate I am." _

"_Yeah. Sorry doesn't really help now does it?" Ron gave a sad smile. He turned onto his side facing the dirty wall of the fabric tent. He was angry, hurt, alone. He felt alone anyways. Harry felt his friend needed alone time after such blowing news._

"_Ehh… Ron, I.. I'm fancying a walk. I'll leave you to your thoughts?"_

"_Yeah. See you Harry." Ron mumbled._

_Hermione had just finished her morning rounds and went to see Morgan cleaning dishes in the wash bucket. _

"_Need some help?" Hermione offered as she watched her friend struggle._

"_You know my belly's not getting smaller" she laughed. Her stomach had been growing steadily along weeks and it had been starting to "interfere" with work. _

"_I got this Herms" She said as her friend reached for some dishes. " I heard some yelling a few minutes ago, sounded like Mr. Weasley's got himself a temper?" she smiled. _

"_I honestly don't know why…. Should I go check on them?" Hermione asked. _

"_Well I saw the other bloke… Harry right? Well I saw him taking a walk, so I suppose his roommate needed some cooling off." she said cleaning the dishes with a dirty rag. _

"_Okay. I'll go check on him. Call if you need help, I really don't want you to be overworked." She said to her friend and walked out of the room heading towards Harry and Rons' combined room._

_She peeked into the room and saw Ron laying on his side staring at the wall. _

"_Ron? Ron" She walked up to his bed. "Ron what's wrong?" she asked as she put her hand on his arm. He shrugged it off and turned to face her._

"_James that's what's wrong." He said nastily. _

"_Oh Ron! I'm so sorry I knew he was your friend I feel terrible." She said sympathetically. _

"_Well you couldn't have felt too terrible seeing as you never thought of telling me one of my best mated have snuffed it!" He spat. _

"_Ron of course I felt terrible… I just didn't think I was the right person to tell you." she said softly._

"_How long have you known?"_

"_Since you got here" she said tears falling down her cheeks._

"_Brilliant! So this whole time I've been here you thought that you can just pretend nothing is wrong and just wait till someone had the courtesy of telling me that everything is wrong!" he said starring at her. Normally he would hug her, wipe the tears off her cheeks and curse the person who had caused her this pain , but he didn't care. Not now._

"_Ron!" she sobbed. "No Hermione, you used me. You pretended to care so you could get away from your terrible husband. Well guess what? You deserve the bastard. Have a great life."_

"_You don't mean that Ron" She said trying to look into his eyes._

"_No Hermione I do. I should've known to stay away from you, to mind my business and move on but you couldn't. Well I can. Hope your husband treats you well."_

"_You know he doesn't Ron!" _

"_That's not my problem," He said unconcerned._

_She walked out of the room hurt and ashamed._

"_Oh. By the way, can I get another nurse? The one I've had isn't very good. I don't care for her much." he said. He then turned over to his side and ignored her sobbing as she walked away._

"_So then what?!" Morgan asked as she fumed for her distraught friend._

"_He said I deserved my bastard husband and then he said he didn't want to see me anymore…." she sobbed out._

"_That git! Oh he's going to be sorry for this Herms. Don't worry he's going to want you back and and…." she stopped her fierce dishwashing and looked a her friend._

"_And what? He'll want me back and I'll get married to my fiancé and I wont see Ron anymore… just as he said. It doesn't matter if he comes around because that's just how it'll end anyways." Hermione said miserably. "I think I'm moving on. I think I'd rather try to make things work with my fiancé then chasing a man who I cant be with right?"_

"_Ummm… You're right Herms… You're always right…" Her friend mumbled and continued to wash dishes in silence._

"_I'm going back to work. Thanks Morg." She thanked her and walked out._

_Hermione walked in and out of rooms in the tent checking up on people she hadn't seen since operations. She helped with laundry and cooking, also helped with cleaning. Anything to get her mind off him. Then while she was outside hanging clothes on a clothesline a pair of strong arms grabbed her and spun her around. For a moment she thought of Ron, but these arms were not loving and delicate as his, they were rough and possessive. _

"_There you are dear" Her fiance said in her ear as he hugged hr close._

"_Why cant you ever just give a 'hello' anymore?" she said almost pleadingly._

"_Because we both know that this way is better" he growled as he put his hands on her waist and tried to nibble her ear._

"_Excuse me!" as she pulled away " We. Are. In. Public! You cant do this with people around!" she screeched. He wouldn't let go of her. She looked at him nervously. "Let go of me Please." she said loudly. "Not until you act more lady like and appease your husband." he growled as he held her tighter when she struggled. "I just want a kiss love." he said huskily._

"_Just please stop." she said as she tried to wriggle out of his arms. Finally she stomped on his foot._

"_How dare you! You bitch!" he slapped her face and shoved her to the ground. She screamed as her face smashed into tree root and as he began kicking her. _

"_Stop it! Please, you're hurting me!" she pleaded as he continued._

" _You're going to learn you lesson, you're going to learn how to cooperate and do as I wish." he said nastily. He picked her up to her feet and pushed her against a tree and pressed against her._

"_You're going to remember today and never cross me again," he said softly before he smashed his lips up against hers and forced his tongue into her mouth. His kiss was cold heartless and controlling and she wanted everything to stop. Her head was pounding and she was weakening from her constant pressure against the old tree. When she could take no more she bit hard on his tongue and she knew she made him bleed._

"_You're going to pay for that one bitch" he spat as his mouth bled._

_Quickly he ripped of her cloths against her protests and he began rubbing hard against her. _

"_Now I'll make you bleed," he said venomously. He suddenly shoved his fingers into her and she screamed as she saw blood pouring onto his fingers. _

"_Hurts doesn't it love?" he said sickly as he pulled his trousers down and rubbed his hard member across her stomach, He forced her onto her knees and made her take him into his mouth. She chocked but he repeatedly hit her and cursed and before she though she could take no more he released in her mouth and she spit it out. _

"_How dare you, you will learn to appreciate me more," as he hit her to the ground. "It's a shame really, you're such a pretty bird, I would've liked you more if you didn't cheat on me." _

" _I'm only cheating when I'm with you" she spat, her body aching everywhere. Her voice shaking with hatred as she looked into his cold unforgiving eyes._

"_No matter, I still want you anyways, the other men think you're quite the catch and well you see, I need something to show off." he said. "I think it'll work out don't you?" _

"_I'll be checking in on you again soon. Feel better wont you?" he said softly before he kicked her unconscious. He looked at his work impressed upon the damage he inflicted, smiled and left her bare body out in the field._

_I can't believe her! She didn't have the decency to tell me my mate died. All she wanted was to be with me! But that's not bad is it? Do I blame her for wanting me to be happy? I'd do the same right? I'd try to protect her from the world even if I can't? Maybe… that's what I have to do for her? _

He thought to himself as he walked slowly around the camp, thinking about Hermione. He finally realized that he couldn't stay mad much longer. He was crazy about her, and he needed to be with her.

_I can't be mad forever. She was just trying to help, and she sure likes me…. I still can't believe it! I thought I was crazy dreaming of her and now she's taking care of me! I don't know what I'll do when I leave here, I'll miss her so much. I have to go and apologize. I feel awful. The terrible things I told her! I hope she knows I didn't mean it that I don't think of her like that. Oh I hope she's not angry._

He made up his mind. He had to go apologize and set things strait. He didn't know when he was leaving and he didn't want to leave on poor terms with her. He wouldn't loose her again. He walked into the kitchens when he came face to face with Morgan.

"What do you want Mr. Weasley!?" she snapped. " Do you want to insult anyone else here? Come to break anyone else's heart because I'm not falling for your dirty tricks sir." she said angrily. 

"I s-swear I mean no harm" he said with his hands held up in defeat. "I just want to know where Hermione is" he said slowly with hurt in his voice.

Morgan sensed his despair and took an ounce of mercy on him. "She's outside by the clothes lines. Be careful Mr. Weasley I don't tolerate abusive men." she said crossly and went back to cooking.

Knowing that was the best he could hope for he headed outside to look for her. He didn't see her as he approached the clothes lines. Thinking she headed inside he turned to leave when a heap caught his eye. Approaching what he thought was a dead animal he came upon the lifeless form of Hermione. He gasped as he saw her naked bloodied form on the ground and he quickly grabbed linens lying by the lines wrapped her up and ran her inside.

"Help Morgan! Help! Please!" he begged calling out for her. The other women had all gone to the next campsite 50 miles away to check progress and she and Hermione were the only nurses there. 

"What do you want now" she said as she walked out but stopped abruptly as she saw her friend. " Wha-What did you do to her!" she shrieked as she ran up to her friend.

" How could you think I would ever do this to her? I would never!" he started but got cut off

"It doesn't matter how it happened. What matters is that I don't nurse and nobody here can help her!" she cried.

"I will" he said unsure if the voice actually came from him. "I'll take care of her. This is my fault I know it and I can heal okay, it doesn't look to bad." He said a little stronger than the first. "Where can I lay her down?" He asked.

"Um.. She can.. You can put her in your old room. All the supplies are still in there. If you need assistance.." 

"No. I can do this. I want to. I won't need help miss I need to do this for her." he said softly as he looked at her helpless form in his arms. He quickly took her to his old room and laid her down. 

Two hours later she began to stir. Ron came away from her bed and sat next to it waiting for her to wake.

"Mione? Love wake up please. You're okay I promise I stopped most of the bleeding. You'll be fine. Just wake up please." he said softly in her ear.

She fluttered her eyes open. " Ron? Is that you?" she said softly as she turned her head to find the source of comfort.

"Yea. Right here love." He said as she looked at him with tears in her eyes.

" You feel okay? You gave me quite the scare missy." he said as he kissed her head then he grabbed her hand and laid another soft kiss there. 

"I'm all cut up." she said slowly.

"Yes I wanted to wait until you woke up to do that part, but I fixed that nasty cut on your head the rest could wait." he said calmly. He didn't want to see her or touch her without permission, even if he was saving her.

" I needed your permission. I don't want to scare you, and I don't want to do anything you aren't okay with."

"Ron." she said weakly " I trust you too. Just as much as you trusted me, I love you and I know that you wouldn't hurt me." she said as she started to cry.

"It's okay love. Stop crying please? It's over, I won't ever let him touch you again." he said as he hugged her.

"How did you know it was him?" she asked.

"Not many men are as sick as he is Mione and nobody deserves what he did to you." he said. " Now if you're okay with it I'm going to clean you up. I'll tell you everything I'm doing, you can just close your eyes and relax if you want. I'll take care of you." he said sweetly. She nodded yes and he took off her bed sheet covering her. _Wow! _He thought. _Stop starring! But she's gorgeous. But she was nearly raped! You can't make her feel uncomfortable now! She said she trusts you! Do you want to ruin that?_ Fighting the internal battle he looked away from her naked body and blushed. He felt her hand on his cheek and felt her pull his face to meet hers. 

"I love you." she said softly " It's okay to look you know, you make me feel special." she said quietly.

"Special? 'Mione you're a goddess." he said as he soaked in her beauty. She wasn't perfect but that was so perfect about her. He scanned her body up and down trying to memorize her. 

"Um.. Ron?" she said laughing. "Aren't you going to heal me though?" 

"Oh… right" he said blushing as he grabbed lotions to clean out her cuts.

"Okay this wont hurt I swear. I'm going to rub this in okay?" he said as he rubbed the cleaner onto a cut on her leg. Finally he got through all of her scrapes, pausing to tell her she's beautiful or to get control of his rapidly hardened member. Finishing he smiled at her and ran his hands down her sides of her stomach lovingly. He kissed her stomach and she giggled. 

He brought his head up to her and kissed her. This time she felt love and his sweet taste and melted into it. She pulled him on top of her, feeling his hesitance she stopped. 

"Do you not want this?" she said with her head tilted.

"No of course I do" he said blushing "I just don't want to hurt you" 

" I'll be fine Ron" she said as she pulled him forcefully onto of her. She heard a soft growl escape and she kissed his neck. She slowly tugged on his shirt and he lifted it up over his head. It felt like heaven as their skin contacted. She found that his light soft caressing drove her more crazy than forceful ones and they were soon spreading light kisses down each others bodies.

"Mione are you sure you want this? I don't think I'll be able to stop You're so stunning." he chocked out as she began taking of his pants. 

"Ron, I want you. More than anything. Please I want my first to be with you not him" she said as she kissed him passionately and returned to his trousers.

"Well that makes two then" he laughed and helped take off his pants.

Soon both were tangled up in sheets kissing and loving every inch of skin.

"Ron I need you now" she blurted out.

"Alright love." he mumbled as he spread her legs apart and entered her.

She softly moaned and shrieked but Ron kissed her a moment after as tears rolled down her eyes. Resisting all urges to move he was perfectly still and focused on her. He hugged her close until she nodded and he started moving. Soon it was over and she fell asleep in his arms. Her head resting on his bare chest as he traced figures on her shoulder. 

"I love you 'Mione" he said softly. 


End file.
